The Magician's Daughter
by Aeyra
Summary: One too many drinks, and one too many mistakes caused a disaster. She hadn't meant for this to happen. He hadn't been in control that night, and without thinking, he started the domino effect. Aoko's pregnant, this isn't how it was supposed to work out.
1. Chapter 1

*Take note that this isn't my idea. AkemiXchan gave me the storyline and asked me to write it out for her. I hope I did it reasonably, but keep in mind that I'm thirteen and have next to no knowledge on some parts of this stuff! I get queasy when I get too far into detail, so if you're looking for inappropriate fluff, you won't find it here. Trust me. My only references are Twilight, and the fanfics I read when i forgot to read the rating before I read them. (fatal mistake, don't do it.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Yes, I know it isn't a good idea to start yet _another_ fanfiction when I'm already in the middle of *counts on fingers* four stories, two on hiatus, but it's a favor! I couldn't refuse! Just read and review. Thank you!*

Chapter 1

Aoko was still staring shell-shocked at the ground, unwilling to believe what she had just realized. All the symptoms, the sickness, her missed period, her unexplainable exhaustion, and now, the defined hump starting to form at her stomach level. There was no possible way to avoid the truth. She was pregnant.

She didn't mean for this to happen; it had all been an accident. A mistake. It was hard to remember that blurry night through the denial and the alcohol, but she knew what happened. Something she had never meant to happen. Once that night was over, she was destined to bear a thief's child.

"Oy! Aoko! You okay in there? Aoko, answer me!" She could hear Kaito banging on her locked bedroom door, begging her to come out and tell him what was wrong. While they were walking home together, he had lightly mentioned the Kaitou Kid, and she had exploded at him.

She had screamed all sorts of insults, some aimed at Kaito and some at Kaitou Kid. Then, she had run away crying, unable to apologize to her best friend. He had followed her home, even though she had yelled at him not to. Now he was still drumming away at the door, desperate to help her.

Getting up slowly, she got off her messy bed and opened the door to see a concerned Kaito, staring her straight in the eye. "Aoko, what's wrong?" His blue eyes glowed with worry, a deep sapphire color.

She hugged him and cried into his chest, and whispered. "Everything's wrong, Kaito. I don't know what to do; I don't want to tell anybody. You included. Just stay out of this, okay?"

He was blushing, incomprehensible guilt on his face. The crimson spreading from his cheeks to his bright red ears was partially from Aoko's hug, but the other part was remembering that night. The night where he hadn't been able to help himself and then _it_ happened.

While Aoko hugged him, she thought about what to do. She wasn't ready to become a mother, but she wasn't going to have an abortion either. Even if the little blob inside of her was half of that damned Kid, she still loved it. What should she tell her dad? Not only would he be pissed that she lost her virginity, he would be even angrier that he lost it to his arch nemesis, the man he'd been chasing for twenty years.

Kaito pulled her closer; knowing that she was hurt, even if he didn't know what was hurting her. That night was blurry for him too. After he had successfully finished the heist, he'd had a drink. Maybe two. Maybe three. He couldn't remember, he had lost count. It was then that he realized Aoko was next to him, and in his drunken state, he wasn't in control. His body was.

He knew that this must at least be part of the reason that Aoko was upset, but he didn't say anything. It would mean revealing his identity and most likely losing his best friend. The only thing he could do now is be there for her when she needed him, and maybe everything would be all right.

Her self-control broke, and she uttered the life-changing line into Kaito's ear. "Kaito, I'm pregnant."

He froze.

*How's that for a start? Terrible? Somebody give me clues on how to write stuff like this because my brain is hurting as I suggest ***. *shivers* the topic itself makes me feel scared. It's not like I haven't read it before, it's more like I'm completely out of depth with it. Please review and tell me how to write this thing! Credit for the storyline goes to AkemiXchan!*


	2. Chapter 2

*Thank you for all reviews on chapter 1! Some replies:

**AkemiXChan: I'm so glad you love it! Hopefully I did this chapter okay as well! Thanks for the idea, but can you tell me how you wanted it to go? I'm kind of drawing a blank, but I have a general story line out. Thank kyuu!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Thank you! Yeah, I'm really queasy just writing/thinking about this topic, but hopefully that part will be over soon. I have no reference points, other than some fanfics I forgot to read the rating for and Twilight. please keep on reading!**

**Anime Lady PIMP: Do you? I hope I did it well! Thanks!**

Thanks to everybody for reading! Onwards with Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Aoko stared at Kaito's face covered in emotions she never believed he could go through. Shock. Pain. Anger. Guilt. Agony. Most of all, agony.

"Kaito, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked, wondering exactly why all of those expressions would appear on his face, why he would look so guilty.

"You-you're pregnant. Is that what you said? Did I hear you right?" Kaito couldn't believe it. One mistake. One moment of lost control. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be.

"You heard me right, Kaito. I'm _pregnant. _But don't tell my father yet, please. I don't want him to know," she pleaded, blue eyes melting his heart.

"Who's the father?" There was no emotion in his voice, even though he knew the answer; he hoped that it _wasn't _ true. Then it would be his fault. All his fault.

"Kaitou Kid."

_It's late at night, and the whole hotel is in a panic. The scheduled time for the Kid heist is only moments away, and the police still aren't ready yet._

"_Hurry up you fools!" yells Inspector Nakamori, calling his officers into order. He dutifully pinches each of their cheeks, leaving bright red marks on their faces. Then he pulls on his own, proving that he is not Kid. "Kid is scheduled to come in two minutes! Everybody should get ready!"_

_Aoko is now twenty two, and it's Golden Week, a break from busy college life. She is studying law in Tokyo University, and is doing very well. She stirs her martini, and takes a sip. _

_She's upset because Kaito hadn't come with her. He had said he was busy, on one of the only days she was free. Even though they attended the same college, they weren't able to see each other very often, both of them busy studying in their rooms. Although Kaito actually spent more time plotting._

_Kaito actually wanted to become a world-class magician like his father, but he also had a passion for science, specifically engineering. Science could help him create better tricks, and physics could prove them possible. Even if the course was difficult, Kaito had no problem acing all the tests and problems he had to do. His 400 IQ made it easy._

_In order to spend more time with her father, Aoko had volunteered to follow him here, skipping dinner in exchange for a meal at the hotel's high-class restaurant. Her dad had offered to pay for anything she wanted. He didn't eat dinner with her though, and her mood hit an all-time low. She had come so she could get closer to her father, she had come in hopes that Kaito would be with her._

"_Another one, please?" she asks the bartender, holding up her glass. A faint blush is already showing on her cheeks, and the man looks at her worriedly._

"_Are you sure it's alright for you to drink this much, ma'am? You might get sick if you drink too much alcohol." She doesn't listen, and demands for more. He fills her glass again, and again, and again. Soon, it is hard for her to think, and harder to be in control._

_Kaito is running through the hallways, police right on his tail. With a flash bomb, he quickly changes into an officer, blending into the startled crowd. "Where's Kid? Catch him!" Inspector Nakamori points down the hallway where he believes Kid has fled, falling for the same trick Kaito had employed several times already. He slips out and changes into a guest now free of suspicion. _

_To celebrate he goes to the bar and asks for a drink. He appears as if he's older, and the man doesn't ask for his license. He drinks one glass, then two, then three, and then loses count. He's dead drunk when he notices the young woman next to him. He recognizes her; she's his best friend Aoko._

_He sees her in a different way, beautiful, skinny, sexy. He throws out a line, and she giggles. They sneak out of the restaurant, both intoxicated, and into an empty room that Kaito skillfully unlocks. It's there it happens, and when Kaito wakes up and finds Aoko naked on top of him, he realizes what he has done._

_Horrified, he leaves a note, apologizing for his actions. _ I'm sorry miss, it'd be best to forget this happened but thank you for the fun. I'll never forget it or you..I promise-Kaitou Kid.

_When she wakes up, she is horrified, unable to believe that it is real. That she had just- No, it can't have been true. It had to be a dream. There is no possible way she could have-_

_She pinches herself hard, hoping she will wake up. The pain is still there, she is still awake, and she is lying on the bed, staring shell-shocked at the ground. She clutches the bed sheet to her chest and holds them tight. She starts to cry._

_She realizes it isn't a sheet, it's a white cape. Kaitou Kid's white cape. She throws it down disgusted; now hating the Phantom Thief more than ever. She puts on her clothes, and walks out the door. She tries to pretend nothing ever happened. Nobody asks why she is so depressed, but everybody knows there is a problem. _

_Kaito walks slowly down the street, disgusted with himself. How could he dared to have think he could do such a thing? To his best friend and the girl he loved? _But you enjoyed it, didn't you? _asks the little voice inside his head maliciously. _You wish it could have lasted longer, you didn't regret it while it was happening.

Shut the hell up! I was drunk! I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean it…_ he cries, wanting the torture to stop. He goes back to college, hardly able to keep up his Poker Face, and having an even harder time when facing Aoko. He tries to avoid her as much as possible, but he can't help himself. He needs her company._

_She wanted to confide in her best friend, tell him the terrible thing that had happened to her that night in the hotel. She can't conjure up the courage to tell him, and the distance between them widens. They are separated by the invisible line that neither wants to cross, a line of secrets, lies, and betrayals._

"Aoko…" starts Kaito, unsure of how to continue.

"I know, Kaito. I know."

*And cut. There's chapter two! If I messed something up, please tell me because as I said, I suck at semi-inappropriate fluff! This story won't have any M rated content, cuz frankly, I don't know how to write it. (and I wouldn't do it even if I knew.) Please review! And read my other stories too! Read my new two-shot 'The Leap' and review it! Please? *puppy dog eyes* You know you want to!8


	3. Chapter 3

*This chapter's so short, I'm am completely disappointed in myself. It's hard to write about this stuff when all your health teacher will tell you is 'the basics'. Somebody help me.

Review replies:  
AkemiXchan: I'm glad it's good so far. At the moment, I'm sticking to your storyline, but this is the last chapter that you have on it. o Maybe I'll actually manage to think of a storyline. I do have one, but whether it's good or not will be for you to decide as I continue.

Miyanoai: You did a roleplay like this? Hmm... Never did roleplay so there's no way I can relate! Thanks for reviewing!

cheesecake1412: Thanks for the encouragement, here's chapter three!

Chapter 3

Ginzo Nakamori throws a fit when Aoko tells him the news, Kaito pressing her to do it. He grabs the boy by the scruff, and pins him against the wall. "You're the bastard who did this to my daughter, aren't you? I thought I could trust you, Kaito-kun. Get out of my sight."

"B-But, Nakamori-keibu, it-it wasn't me!" he protests, hiding his emotions behind a skillfully donned Poker Face. He wants nothing more than to spit it out and tell the truth; that he _was_ the father, but that would mean admitting to being Kaitou Kid.

"It wasn't Kaito, dad. It was- it was…" she breaks off, unwilling to continue. She doesn't want to hear her dad scream in anger; she doesn't want him angry at her. But Kaito had said it was the best thing to do, and she believed in her best friend. "It was that night in the hotel. I got drunk, and then I met up with a man. We snuck into a room together, and slept. When I woke up, I discovered that the man was Kaitou Kid."

Nakamori froze. Kaito he could deal with. Kaitou Kid was a completely different case. Over the next hour, he screamed all sorts of profanity that would make a pirate jealous of his vocabulary. Kaito flinched next to Aoko, knowing that each and every insult was meant for him, and they threatened to pierce through his Poker Face.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't want to, it was just, my body moved by itself." She could remember the need she felt when she crawled under the covers with the Kid, something completely unexplainable. She felt like she _knew_ the person in front of her, and she loved him. Strange, because she had only _loved_ him for just that one night.

"Aoko," starts the inspector, coughing to clear his throat. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to become a mother, but I'm not going through an abortion either. I love her." She points to her growing belly, smiling warmly.

"How do you know it's a she?" asks Kaito gently, a fatherly instinct coming over him. He knows it's wrong for him to feel this way, but he can't help it.

"I can feel it, Kaito. Call it a mother's intuition." She turns back to her dad, awaiting the judgment call. His eyebrows are still furrowed with indecision, and then he opens his mouth to speak.

"We should probably go to the doctor's office and get you checked up. He can help us from there." The inspector's voice is monotone, showing no emotion.

"Does that mean I can have her, dad?" Aoko's voice is full of hope and happiness. In just a few short moments, she has realized how much she loves the baby inside of her. She had been afraid her dad would force her to abort, and now that fear was lifting.

"Yes, honey. You can have her."

Review please, and if you have an idea, please put it in a review. While you're waiting for the next chapter, please read one of my other stories and review it. A.K.A. Read 'The Murder of Shinichi Kudo' and review or read 'The Leap' (now completed) and review. You know you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's Note: Yes, I know it's been a long time since I updated. And yes, I know this chapter is rushed. However, when I tried to do research on the topic, I immediately backed away and decided I didn't want to do research, so no detail for this thing. Review replies

**AkemiXchan: Was it funny? I kind of forget what I wrote. (hahaha...) Here's the next chapter!**

**The 214th Rabid Fangirl: It _would_ but I didn't think of it at the time. Therefore, I decided to use it for everybody other than Nakamori-keibu. This topic is most definitely not my forte. **

**Lanelle: That would be funny, wouldn't it? 'The Murder of Kaito Kuroba'. Unfortunately, he's not dying. Here's chapter 3.**

**YouthfulLily: Thank you!**

**MiyanoAi: I changed it. I just didn't know what else to say. We skipped over the more delicate parts of this topic in health class, and i did my best not to listen and pass at the same time. Thanks for the review!**

**Kudoshiho-chan: Thank you! I'll try my best on it!**

**The Fat Lantern: That will probably be next chapter. I used a bunch of what you said in my planning. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Please review this chapter!

Chapter 4

"Kaito, hold my hand." Aoko is lying on the hospital cot, breathing heavily. It's been about six months since she discovered the unbelievable truth, that she's pregnant. Only she, her father, and Kaito know who the real father is. They have told everybody that Kaito is the father for the sake of keeping the despicable truth secret. It would be too much for her to bear if people knew.

"I am, Aoko." His blue eyes are glowing with concern. They have become even closer over these past few months, their relationship turning romantic. It was started as a ploy to keep up the lie, but soon it became a real feeling, one that she had always imagined feeling for Kaito.

"_Tell everybody else that I'm the father, Aoko. It'll be easier for you; I promise to act like a father too. I'll take care of you and your daughter; I promise, Aoko." He promises, incomprehendable guilt and some form of happiness on his face. "You won't have to worry about Kid anymore, I'm here for you. I love you, Aoko."_

"_K-Kaito-"she stutters, blushing as she listens, and blushing further as she remembers that her father is next to them. "I- I wouldn't mind that. I'll pretend you're the father." Her dad looks slightly disapproving, but he agrees that it's better than telling everybody the truth._

_Everybody's reactions are different, some are pleased for the pair, and some are disgusted with their actions. Kaito is completely horrified with himself, his only comfort is knowing that he can help Aoko through this. "What do you want _our_ child to be called?" he asks her curiously._

"_Miyako. Her name's Miyako." She smiles and looks down at her growing stomach. "She's my 'night child'." He looks at her, his expression unreadable. He imagines a perfect little baby girl with Aoko's light blue eyes and his messy dark brown hair. He wonders how or when he'll tell her the truth. He wonders if she'll ever accept it._

Aoko screams as spasms of pain run through her body, and Kaito leans protectively over her. "Aoko, what's wrong?"

The doctor pulls him away and tells him it's normal, that he doesn't need to worry. Inspector Nakamori waits in a chair, knowing that nothing he does will comfort his daughter. Only Kaito can do that.

Kaito holds her hand tighter, face drawn tight as he listens to her cries of pain, and knows the moment is close. She is breathing hard, and blood is starting to show around her hip level. He knows that this is perfectly average, but this doesn't keep him from being afraid for Aoko's well-being.

An hour later, after all of her screaming and the commotion that followed, a little baby girl is in Aoko's hands, and she is staring warmly down at her precious bundle. She laughs with joy, and tears are forming around her eyes.

"You were right, Aoko. _She's _beautiful." Kaito's voice is full of warmth as he stares down at his daughter, who has equal traits from both of them. There was nothing that would clearly define her looking 'exactly' like her mother or father, but you could tell that she was their child.

"Miyako-chan," coos Aoko, tickling her sleeping child's chin. She twitches in response, a small grin appearing. Her face seems born to mischief like her father's. "I bet she'll be good at magic when she grows up. Don't you think, Kaito?"

"Yeah, she's a magician's daughter." He tries to swallow the last of his fears, but he knows that this journey is far from over. When can he tell everybody the truth? Will it be found out? This girl looks like him, enough for him to be the real father. When will the accusations come in?

"Can't believe you've made me a granddad so early." Inspector Nakamori steps in, lifts up Miyako and cradles her. "Make sure you take care of them, 'kay? Kaito-kun?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best." A marriage was scheduled for a few weeks ahead for the two. Kaito was excited, and full of fear for the moment. Aoko smiles, and hugs Kaito.

"I love you."

*Is romance my forte? No, it isn't, and I'd appreciate help. Anyways, it's Chinese New Years, so take a virtual dumpling or wonton of your choice! Please review!*


	5. Chapter 5

*Another short chapter after two weeks of writer's block... But it wasn't just writer's block, I swear! I had a MathCounts competition, and I had to study all last week for it, but it was worth it. I got FIRST place in my county! Yay! So darn happy! Same thing as I say every chapter, please review as they give me huge encouragement and help keep away that stupid annoying writer's block. Seriously I want to kill the stinking thing. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 5!*

P.S. Here are the review replies!

**AkemiXchan: Thanks for the encouragement! (and sorry for the late update!)**

**Anime Lady PIMP: Does this count as drama? I think Miyako will be very Kawaii! But there isn't too much of her in this chapter, you'll see why.**

**The Fat Lantern: I did the research because I don't like writing about things I know nothing about. (like college physics. Unfortunately, that's my science olympiad event...) Thank you for the review!**

**Edogawafirli: He is mean. But, I think his personal trauma keeps him from telling Aoko. He's probably afraid she'll hate him. **

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy: I have a friend I call Tiffy, but I usually call her Tifo. (off subject, sorry, but I just had to comment.) You might have read AkemiXchan's version which she asked me to rewrite. Thanks!**

**Loo Shuenpei: Sorry for the long wait! Please don't kill me! (Jk, Jk...) Here is chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Kaito can't stop himself from smiling even though he knows it's wrong. He can't help but feel so damn proud of the little girl in his arms, cradling her gently, cooing softly to his daughter. She laughs, a cheerful tinkling sound like a silver bell, so beautiful, so pleasant.

He wishes he can say the truth, that Miyako _is_ truly his daughter, but that would require a lengthy explanation, and no doubt hatred despite the past few months where he visited Aoko, disguised as the Kid.

"_I've heard our night together caused a little bit of-," he paused, swallowing his fear, his concern, trying to hide his emotions behind a Poker Face. "Trouble."_

"_You bet it did you filthy bastard!" she screamed, starting to scramble about her room trying to find something to throw at him, anything. It hurt him so much to know that he was the two extremes of her life; her best friend, her worst nightmare. "How could you? You dirty thief!"_

"_I'm sorry, Aoko-san," he said, making sure to put the honorific at the end. As Kid, he didn't know her, he was supposedly just a player, using her as a toy. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm truly sorry."_

_She was confused, trying to think of words to say. His voice did have traces of regret, but it was still its usual arrogant tone, impossible to take seriously. "Give me one reason I should believe you."_

"_I'm here right now. I'm here to say sorry. I want to tell you the reason I did it was because I fell in love with you, and nothing else. I've never done it to anyone else. I'm not lying." Would she trust him enough to take his word? Or would he have to flee, dodging whatever she could find?_

_Something about the thief seemed so familiar, so close. He sounded like he was hurting, and Aoko had no idea what to do. Get angry, scream some more? Neither her dad or Kaito were here, they were out drinking, at least, that was what they said they'd be doing. She had politely refused their offer for her to join, and was spending the night alone. _

"_You probably say that to all of your fangirls," she pouted, staring him straight in the eye- no, monocle. _

"_I swear I don't. Only to you," he confessed, feeling more like Kuroba Kaito by the second. If he didn't leave soon, he might end up confessing more than just his love._

"_Get the hell out of my room." She pointed to the window where he came, and he unwillingly complied. _

"_I'm telling the truth. I'll be back." He didn't say it threateningly, only as a reminder to let her know he wasn't going to give up. She wasn't sure if she was upset over it or not._

That was the first time, but they had made progress since then. He had visited her a week later, and they had had a decent conversation before Aoko got mad once again, and cussed him out. A few weeks later, they'd had their first real kiss where both of them were fully aware, and she hadn't fought him, not one tiny bit.

It was a strange thing, that kiss. It was something he hadn't meant to do. It was just that she was so close, her body heat tangible, the scent of her sweet chocolate hair, and then sparks that drew him in. It was like a firework had gone off inside of him, and he pressed forward, completely letting go of his cool Kaitou Kid façade, becoming Kaito despite his intentions.

"_You weren't lying, were you?" It didn't sound like a question; it sounded more like a statement. Aoko's eyes were filled with some unreadable emotion, guarded, but warm._

"_No, I want to take care of you and our child even if I have to stay hidden in the darkness," he whispered, hugging her tight, not caring if she found out who he was right now. "What do you want our child to be? A girl, or a boy?"_

"_A girl," she murmured, feeling completely safe in the thief's foreign arms. Kaito had hugged her just like this earlier in the day, and it felt exactly the same. Only this one seemed more passionate, less held back. It made her want more, despite her self-disgust. "Miyako, _our_ night child."_

"_Just a few weeks ago I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," he said, breathing in the delicate fragrance of her dark brown hair, staring at the white sheets of her bed, white in the moonlight. "When did the change come in?"_

"_I don't know, but, I don't think you're that bad of a guy anymore." She smiled, and looked him in the eye, the monocle concealing his identity. In her head she thought, _I think I'm falling in love with you.

"_I'm glad." They both heard the clock chime in one o'clock downstairs, and Kaito let her go, and pounced off her bed towards the open window. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."_

"_Same time next week?" she asked hopefully, trying to swallow her fear and bite back the feeling that what she was doing was utterly wrong. She had just agreed to marry Kaito, how could she like this magician so much so soon after she could have sworn she was in love with Kaito?_

"_I promise." With that, he hopped out the window._

_*_Yay! Plot development! What do you think of that? Good twist? Please review! Thanks for reading! Next update hopefully tomorrow or next weekend depending on my mood!~Aeyra


	6. Chapter 6

*Wow! I published it pretty quickly, didn't I? It's their wedding, plus some angst. I know I can't write romance, it makes me uncomfortable, but I hope I did okay. It's definitely not over yet, it's only beginning! (hopefully) Please review at the end of the chapter!

**AkemiXchan: Thanks for the love! It made me update so much sooner! ^-^**

**Anime Lady PIMP: My point entirely. Thanks for the review!**

**The 214th Rabid Fangirl: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**cheesecake1412: I don't think he's a fool either, but I bet telling the truth in all cases would lessen the pain... But not telling makes it all better, doesn't it!**

**loo shuenpei: I spelled it wrong again... Sorry, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6

Aoko sat nervously in her bathroom, trying to keep from shivering. She was starting to get cold feet. What if she wasn't ready? What if she messed up? What if-?

"Calm down," said the beautician she had hired for this special day. "I don't want to mess up on your make-up. Today will be absolutely splendid. Now close your eyes for me, Aoko-chan."

Taking a deep breath, she let her eyelids drop, focusing on the previous night, remembering the feeling of Kaito's arms around her, and her feeling of guilt, ever so powerful, make her almost unable to accept his comforting touch, his love.

"_You don't have to do this you know, Aoko," he murmurs, holding her tightly in his strong arms. "If you're not ready, we can wait. As long as I can help you care for Miyako, it's fine. We don't need to step into this so soon if you don't want to."_

"_But I do, Kaito," she says, blue eyes glittering with determination. Maybe this will help her get over her ridiculous infatuation with the Kaitou Kid, his charming icy sapphire irises, the beautiful arrogance of that cocky voice, his warmth, his lips, so pleasant to kiss… She shakes her head, trying to let go of her thoughts. Wasn't she supposed to be trying to forget them. "I want to marry you. I love you." Her voice shakes a little, as she knows she's not telling to whole truth._

"_I love you too, Aoko," he chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss her; a kiss more passionate than the Kid's filled with love that didn't need to be held back, that reminded her so much of the moonlit magician's touch, that made her sure that she loved Kaito more than him. "I just wanted to be sure, that's all."_

_Kaito was burning with regret. He knew that him meeting her as the infamous thief, Kaitou Kid was a definite mistake. He could see in her eyes that she was falling in love with him, the other him, and that was not his goal. He'd just wanted to say sorry, let her know that the 'real' father cared about her and his child. His beautiful baby girl, Miyako. _

_On the other hand, he couldn't help but love the choice he had made. Aoko no longer cringed at the sight of him, instead she cried with joy when he approached, hugging him tightly, telling him how much she missed him. Maybe she didn't say the words 'I love you', but they were implied in her actions, as filled with affection as her kisses towards Kaito. Now both sides of him had captured the girl of his dreams. So wrong. Just so wrong._

_He wanted to come clean, become one with the other person in the mirror, tell her that it was okay to love the Kid, because he was the Phantom Thief. But how could he admit to that? He couldn't even tell her he knew about her meetings with Kid without her getting suspicious. It would only make her defensive, and even more irritable, impossible to crack. Eight months ago, when he discovered the truth, it would have been a lot easier to tell her who he was, but now, it was the hardest path._

_His current life was good enough; he could live normally, act like a father, marry Aoko, picture perfect on the outside. On the inside was a tapestry of guilt and regret; why did he make such a mistake that night in the hotel? How could he dare try to win over Aoko after stealing such an important thing from her? How did he have the audacity to call himself a father? It was enough to make any young adult's head spin; without the troubles of being a Phantom thief._

"Okay miss!" cried the woman. "You can open your eyes! You look stunning!"

Aoko blushed as she stared into the mirror, a beautiful woman was reflected off the surface, blue eyes defined in a thin layer of black eye liner, lips red and luscious, body covered in a long silky dress that made her think of princesses, but a little less innocent. Her dark chocolate hair was intricately braided with long silver strands that made her seem ethereal, magical. Was it really her?

Inside she was still absolutely disgusted with herself. How dare she love two men at once? _Especially _because she was about to marry one of them. Could she really forget about the other, despite what she tried to tell herself? _Let's think about this later, Aoko. Kaito's waiting for you._

She walked down the aisle to 'Wedding at Troldhaugen', played by a multitude of violins and a piano, a masterpiece. She was hardly holding herself together as she held her father's hand, face wreathed in a thin translucent white veil, looking down at her feet to make sure she didn't end up tripping.

She glanced up as she approached Kaito, her dad letting her go and giving her up to Kaito, the preacher's words went right over her head as she stared at Kaito, feeling that this was perfect. "Do you, Kuroba Kaito, take Nakamori Aoko to be your wife?"

"I do," his voice was completely steady, completely sure, his eyes piercing through hers, giving her the courage to answer.

"Do you, Nakamori Aoko, take Kuroba Kaito to be your husband?"

"I do," she declared, blue irises glowing with determination.

"Then I announce you two man and wife!" There was a huge cheer from the audience as they leaned in and kissed each other, fully in love.

"I'll take care of you forever, you know that right?" Kaito whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "No matter where, or who I am." It was the closest he would dare tell the truth. Luckily, Aoko didn't take notice.

*Please review!*


	7. Chapter 7

*Short chapter, but it's all I could do write now. I killed Kaito's drinking addiction because I just realized it makes things too darn complicated to write. Sorry for the inconvenience there... - -'. I know, but everybody makes mistakes, right? BTW, I zoomed a couple of years into the future.

**The Fat Lantern: Killed that idea. I realized that in order to write like I wanted to, I'd have to step into what I call my 'forbidden territory'. Sorry, but I hope this is still good enough! Miyako's starting to take a bigger role.**

**The 214th Rabid Fangirl: Agreed, one of the other reasons why I killed the idea. I have a different idea for how the truth shall be revealed *rubs hands together evilly***

**Anime Lady PIMP: Which sentence? **

**Kudoshiho-chan: My point exactly. A double love for the same person... I just think it's cool.**

Chapter 7

"Where are you going, Mommy?" asked Miyako, now two and able to speak as she watched her mother walk out of the room with inquisitive eyes. There is a faraway quality in her eyes that shows a strange depth of wisdom for a toddler, something special.

Aoko hesitated, not wanting to tell her daughter the truth. Not yet. But perhaps it is best to tell her now before it's too late. "I'm going to see Daddy."

"But you see Daddy everyday!" said Miyako, a protesting whine hinted in her voice. "Why do you need to see him now?"

"Kaito's not your real daddy," replied Aoko, knowing Miyako wouldn't be able to understand her yet. "But he's just as good as him."

"What do you mean?" Miyako looked confused, tilting her head to one side. Her dark brown hair hung over her shoulders, blue irises glowing with something that looked like suspicion. Almost creepy from such a young child. "How can Daddy _not_ be my Daddy?"

"It's a very complicated story," Aoko answered, staring at the clock. She had agreed to meet the Kid in five minutes, and if she wasn't there…. "How about you go to sleep, Miyako-chan?"

"I wanna come with you," begged Miyako, putting on puppy dog eyes. She was very intelligent, already having the knowledge of a first grader. Aoko wondered where her smarts came from; not to mention her eyes. They definitely weren't from her, and she never really was able to look into the Kid's. Weirdly enough, they made her think of Kaito's.

"No, Miyako-chan. You'll be able to see Daddy one day, but not now, okay?" She kissed her daughter on the forehead and tucked her back into the crib. "Be good for me, okay?"

Miyako nodded, a mischievous smile on her face. A knack for finding trouble was definitely something she had inherited from her father.

"Sorry I'm late," whispered Aoko as she walked onto the balcony where her dad would be unable to see her. Kaito was out with friends tonight, so he was one less thing to worry about. Just thinking about him sent a twinge of guilt up her spine. She was betraying her husband by doing this.

"You kept me waiting, Aoko." The Phantom Thief suddenly appeared in front of her, fully clad in his white outfit like usual, face hidden by his hat and monocle. "What took you so long?"

"Our daughter was curious about where I was going, that's all." She stepped closer to the magician, breathing in his scent, strong and clean, looking up hopefully. "Are we starting the fun?"

"Most definitely." The thief grinned and then leaned forward, pressing his lips to her, not caring if anybody happened to see them. Unfortunately, somebody was.

"Who is that?" Miyako appeared, sliding open the door.

*Hit me, this was a lame chapter, but I'm getting plagued by writer's block. *dodges tomatoes* Sorry! But please review anyways!*


	8. Chapter 8

*Yes, it's been a while. Exactly why? I have competitions coming up. (and I'm playing forum games on DCW with Mohorovicic...) Next update? No idea. Anyways, enjoy, but I'm not too sure of it's quality this time...*

**Kudoshiho-chan: Everybody must be patient until the time comes... Thanks for reviewing!**

**MiyanoAi: Unfortunately, your premonition was incorrect. I wanted to do that, but I also wanted to make the story longer.**

**Juzagal: Thanks! It doesn't sound that weird!**

**edogawafirli: See above. Thanks for the review!**

**loo shuenpi: I like Aoko too much to punish her. Besides, only she thinks she's betraying somebody.**

**Anime Lady PIMP: Isn't she?**

**AkemiXChan: Thank you!**

Chapter 8

Aoko froze as she slowly turned around to face her daughter, face ashen as she realized she had been caught. Kaito stood still besides her, Poker Face hiding his emotions, but he was as surprised as Aoko, but for different reasons. Why was his daughter up so late at night?

_If Miyako tells Kaito I was here with Kid, he'll get so mad at me, he'll- _ran Aoko's convulted, messy thoughts. She prayed that Miyako wouldn't ask about the specifics and just get straight to bed.

"Mommy, who is this guy? Why is he dressed all funny?" asked the little girl, blue eyes brimming with curiosity as she stared at the white-clad thief. "He looks kind of familiar."

Stepping forward, Kaito revealed a red rose in his hand as he bent down, and greeted his daughter. "I'm the Kaitou Kid, nice to meet you, Miyako-chan." _I wish I could just call her Miya-chan like I do during the day, _he thought, feeling slightly sad.

"Isn't' the Kaitou Kid a bad guy?" Miyako stared right at Aoko when she spoke, eyes suddenly filled with hostility. "Didn't you say you were meeting with Daddy?"

"Well, you see-" Aoko fumbled with the words, the sentence coming out incoherently. How could she tell her daughter something like this? She was only two years old; it didn't matter if she had the intelligence of a kid three times her age.

"You know, Aoko wasn't lying." Kaito knew his daughter would figure it out anyways; she was definitely smart enough to handle this. "She did come to meet your dad. I'm right here."

"I'm not sure if I can trust you or not." Miyako narrowed her eyes; looking more cute than the angry she was trying to seem. "Granddad is always talking about Kid is a bad guy, and nothing good will ever come from being with him."

Kaito understood exactly where that line was from. _Well, he has a right to hate me. Especially considering that I'm his nemesis…. _"I'm a gentleman. I never lie. Almost," he corrected himself with a smile.

"Miyako-chan, how about you go back to bed?" said Aoko, having regained her speaking abilities. "I'll tuck you in," she offered, throwing a desperate glance at Kaito. _Why do I have to be in love with two people? Why do they feel so darn similar?_

"Why are you out here with him? And why were you two kissing? I thought you only kissed Daddy." Miyako put on her pouty face, complete with puppy dog 'tell-me-now' eyes.

_Oh shoot. I don't have an explanation…. _Thought Aoko frantically.

"We were just having a little bit of fun," explained Kaito, somehow making it sound like their kiss was nothing more than a game of catch. "Nothing big. It's pretty late for someone like you. Go to sleep like your Mommy says. I as your Daddy, also command you to go to bed."

"I only take orders from _Kaito_." Miyako stuck her tongue out at the magician, thinking about the daddy she knew. The one who was supposed to be out with his friends tonight.

Kaito wanted to say 'Sweetie, I _am_ Kaito', but he knew he couldn't. Instead he just said, "Please?"

"Fine, but come see me more often, okay?" she asked.

"I promise."

**Please review! Please join Detective Conan World!**


End file.
